Valentine's Day
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: He hated being a dick, especially when Roy was being all nice and romantic, surprising Ed like that… RoyEd


A/N: I know, I know! Valentine's Day was last month but it's just so like me to be late… I wrote this on my notebook one night and then totally forgot about it. Yay. It's really sappy but… suits for Valentine's, right? (Even when it _was_ month ago)

Valentine's Day

Ed sighed as he opened the door. Finally home. He had been afraid of that day never ending. He was so exhausted he couldn't even be annoyed anymore. All he wanted was to get out of his wet and muddy clothes, eat a bit and then crash in the bed, finally.

"How was your day?"  
Ed glanced at Roy who was suddenly standing in front of him. Ed kicked off his boots and realized he smelled food. Roy had cooked. And he looked rather refreshed. When Ed looked closer, he noticed the lights were dim and he could hear jazz music playing softly. _Shit_.

"Look, Roy… I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood. I had a shitty day and I really just wanna sleep."  
He hated being a dick, especially when Roy was being all nice and romantic, surprising Ed like that… and especially when they had lived together only for a few months now. But he couldn't help it, he was so annoyed at everything at the moment and he knew that he would only ruin Roy's mood too if he didn't just go to bed.

"It's alright," Roy said, grabbed Ed's hand and lead him in to the bathroom. Ed stared at the candles and the bubble bath, everything looked like Roy had spent a lot of time preparing it all…  
"Roy – "  
" – Not a word," Roy said smiling and started to undress Ed. It felt really good to get out of the filthy clothes but when Roy stripped and got in the bath tub, Ed felt uneasy. Shit. He _wanted_ it. He wanted to spend a ridiculously romantic evening with Roy and he wanted to forget about everything else. But he was afraid he'd snap at Roy any minute simply for being so damn tired.

"Come on, get in."  
"It's too cramped."  
It was true, the tub wasn't meant for two people, it was too small.  
"That's what you always say," Roy chuckled.  
"It's too fucking cramped, alright?!"

Ed wanted to slap himself. Why was he always like this? Roy went out of his way, preparing something like that and Ed thanked him by being a prick. Ed couldn't help but wonder for how long Roy would put up with him…

"Ed. Please?"  
Ed sighed in defeat. When Roy looked at him like that, with his pleading voice… it was impossible to say no. So Ed got in and basically sat on Roy's lap. Roy unbraided his hair and brushed it with his fingers, pulling Ed in closer so that his head was against Roy's chest. Ed realized he had been stupid for resisting; it had to be the most relaxing thing ever, feeling the warm water and Roy's familiar body…

Then Ed remembered his automails. "Is my leg hurting you?"  
Roy was quiet for a while and Ed already knew the answer. "A bit…"  
Ed moved his leg, making sure it didn't touch Roy. "Fuck… I hate these things," he murmured and stared at his automail hand, clenching the fist. "You shouldn't hate them. You'd be helpless without them."  
Roy was right, he was _always_ right and it was so annoying.

"I know, but – "  
" – Ed. We've talked about this many times. Your automails are a part of you and everyone else realizes and accepts that. You should do it too, it's much easier that way."  
"I know," Ed repeated, feeling too tired to argue. "I'm sorry. You've prepared something like this and I'm being a total dick."  
"You had a rough day, it's okay. Do you even know what day it is?"

Ed turned his head to glance at Roy. Shit. What had he forgotten this time?  
"Um… it's Thursday?"  
Roy smirked. "You think I've decided to celebrate like this only because it's Thursday?"  
Ed shrugged. "Why not?"  
"It's Valentine's Day."  
"Oh."

Valentine's Day. It hadn't even crossed Ed's mind. He had never done anything special with anyone that time a year. But last year this time he hadn't been with Roy yet. Ed hadn't even known Roy considered it important.

"I – I didn't get you anything."  
"I figured. And it doesn't matter."

There he goes again, saying 'it doesn't matter', Ed thought. It seemed that Roy was saying those words all the time. "It _should_ matter! I'm a shitty boyfriend, aren't I?"  
Roy stroke Ed's hair. "Well… I guess you have some work to do. But I'd still love you even if you were the shittiest boyfriend in the world. Ed, I'm not with you because you're great with relationships, to be honest, you're not. And that's fine. I'm not with you so I can think I'm the 'better boyfriend' or anything. I'm with you because I love you, everything about you. And all I want is that you're happy. Okay?"

Ed couldn't believe how Roy always managed to do that, to make his heart beat just by saying a few things. But they weren't just 'things'. They were so much more than that. For the first time in his life, Ed was wanted and loved – by someone who knew everything about him, who knew every single flaw in him… and still loved him. It was more than Ed could've ever hoped for.

"Thanks," Ed said, hating himself for not being able to say anything else because he was so overwhelmed.  
Roy kissed Ed's shoulder gently.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Loads," Ed replied. _Thanks to you. You always know how to make me feel better, no matter how shitty I was feeling before. I don't really get it and to be honest, I'm scared of it, scared of how much power you have over me. But I wouldn't change a thing about it because it's _you_ and I feel so incredibly good around you._

Ed wished he could say it all aloud but he couldn't, not yet. Ed envied Roy, the way he always managed to talk about his feelings in a way Ed had never been able to… but he guessed he wasn't ready just yet. He would be. He decided it right there, right now.

"Good. Now, get up."  
Ed obeyed, feeling a bit upset because he could've stayed there forever. Roy handed Ed his bathrobe and got his own too so sex seemed to be out of the question. Roy seemed to notice Ed's confusion because he said: "We don't want the food to get cold, do we? I made stew and apple pie."

For a moment Ed stared at Roy and then, before he could control himself, he wrapped his arms around the man and sighed: "I fucking love you."  
It took a moment to realize what he had said, for the both of them. Ed had never even mentioned the l-word in front of Roy. Not until now. Weird, Ed thought, every time I have tried to say it, I chickened in the end. Now I wasn't even thinking, I just said it, I didn't plan it… and it was so easy.

Roy squeezed Ed even tighter than usually. "Thanks… you said you didn't get me anything but you did. And hearing that was better than anything," Roy said and Ed noticed he sounded relieved, as if he had been unsure about Ed's feelings… maybe he really had been.

Ed smiled a bit. "Um… happy Valentine's Day?"  
Roy smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ed. If I'd known that making your favorite food would get you say you love me, I would've done this ages ago," he said smirking.  
Ed rolled his eyes. "Bastard. I'm hungry, let's eat."


End file.
